


Pollinated Knight:  Countervailance

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune slowly conquers all of RWBY.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Post-FallWill be updated every Tuesday.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune laid back on the couch.

Jaune: Semblance cool... but tiring...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Jaune: *quickly tries to sit up, only to find her gentle hands craddling him and pushing him back down*

Weiss: I am here on your behalf, not my own.

Weiss: *kneels down next to the couch and gently encircles his hand with both of hers*

Weiss: I would like to apologize for my reaction.

Jauen: *confused groan*

Weiss: When I recovered, or as I was recovering. Instead of thanking you for everything you have done for me... I... responded in a rather odious fashion.

Jaune: That's just... you are...

Weiss: *scoffs*

Jaune: Look, fight. I would rather you helped with the fight than thanked me.

Weiss: It was... the reasonable course of action. Nevertheless, I do wish to thank you... for that... and all else you have done for me...

Jaune: I haven't done that much...

Weiss: It's hardly polite to contradict a lady like this.

Jaune: (sees an almost hidden smile on her face)

Jaune: *smiles*

Weiss: You have always been a great ally for both my team and myself... I... however... have perhaps... not returned the favour...

Jaune: *pulls his hand free and reaches up for her face*

Jaune: *stops his hand and looks at her with shock*

Weiss: *grabs his hand and brings it to craddle her face*

Weiss: *nuzzles into his hand*

Weiss: I seems I am in your debt...

Jaune: Uh...

Weiss: And wish to stay that way.

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss: Perhaps it was your love flowing into me... but it felt so warm... I have never in my life felt anything of the sort. Perhaps it bears telling.. my family was not exactly the warm and loving sort...

Jaune: *suddenly realizes his hand was still craddling her face*

Weiss: *grabs his hand as he tries to pull it away*

Weiss: I have a question...

Jaune: *questioning look*

Weiss: Am I still your Snow Angel?

Jaune: Uh... I thought... you...

Weiss: Yes, perhaps I did reject your warmth. But I now realize how much of a mistake this was. If I'm the coldness from up north, you are the warmth from down south...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: *pulls his hand away from her face*

Weiss: *tries to fight back*

Jaune: *grabs each of her hands with one of his own*

Jaune: You care a lot more than you give yourself credit for.

Jaune: *kisses Weiss' hands*

Jaune: You nag because you care. You want what is best for us, and the best way to do this is to...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: ...nag... I have perhaps been... a bit... fussy...

Jaune: *kisses her hands*

Jaune: There was only one thing that stopped me.

Weiss: Which was?

Jaune: No. It wasn't the nagging... it wasn't the fussiness... it wasn't being perpetually offended...

Weiss: I... perhaps... did that...

Jaune: I actually thought that was incredibly cute.

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: *grabs her about her waist and pulls her over top of him*

Weiss: *finds herself dangling overtop of Jaune*

Weiss: *scoffs, blushes, and looks around nervously*

Weiss: *finds herself staring into Jaune's eyes*

Weiss: Unhand me this moment!

Jaune: *gently moves Weiss over until she refinds her feet*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: If you could accompany me?

* * *

Weiss: *closes the door to the bedroom*

Weiss: For the record, I want your hands all over me. I want you to cover me... fill me with your love... but I must know...

Jaune: Commitment?

Weiss: Quite.

Jaune: I believe in the exact same thing.

Weiss: Yes, well... good... Do we have an agreement?..

Jaune: It sounds like you want to marry me.

Weiss: Yes, well, the only reason to go so far as marriage would be to placate my father, and to be frank, there is no way you could possibly placate my father... nor do I have any inclination to... What I do want... need... is to know... that... if I open myself up to you...

Jaune: *pulls her in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: *wraps his arms around her*

Jaune: *dips her back*

Jaune: *finally lets her go*

Weiss: *hangs off of Jaune's neck, trying not to fall over*

Weiss: Pro... promise me...

Jaune: I promise.

Jaune: *kisses her again*

Jaune: *pulls away*

Weiss: *panting*

Weiss: The rules... are simple... Love me... cherish me... and you can do what you will to me.

Jaune: *stares her in the eyes*

Jaune: *opens the door and waves for her to follow*

* * *

Weiss: What is it... you intend?..

Jaune: *sits on the couch*

Jaune: *pats his lap*

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *slowly turns around and elegantly sits on his lap*

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Jaune: *wraps his arms around her waist*

Jaune: *kisses the left side of her neck*

Jaune (whispering): Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?

Weiss (whispering): I might be vainglorious to say this, but perhaps the first day?

Jaune: Was it the first day? I can't even remember now. You have always been so beautiful. You filled my dreams and fantasies.

Weiss: I was hardly expecting this to be your fantasy...

Jaune (whispering): Oh, don't worry, I have others.

Nora: *sees Weiss on Jaune's lap*

Nora: *turns to walk away*

* * *

Nora: *pushes Ren forward*

Nora: See, huh?

Ren: Indeed.

Yang: What's up? Oooh?

Yang: *takes a pictures*

Weiss: *looks away nervously*

Jaune: Smile for the camera.

Weiss: I'm afraid I'm... embarassed.

Jaune: You look adorable when you're embarassed. You don't need to look at the camera, but you do need to smile.

Jaune: *turns his head*

Jaune: And Yang, you had better take pictures worthy of her beauty.

Yang: *stops*

Yang: Okay. Now I'm nervous.

Jaune: I know you can do it, but come here.

Jaune: *waves her over with one hand*

Jaune: Make sure you catch her in good light.

Yang: *moves around and starts taking pictures*

Yang: Okay, yeah, light's much better over here.

Jaune: *waves Yang over*

Yang: *walks over*

Jaune: *grabs her scroll and starts looking through the pictures*

Jaune (whispering to Weiss): Look.

Weiss: *nervously looks at Yang's scroll*

Jaune: *deletes some of the pictures and hands it back to Yang*

Jaune: Could you send the rest to both of us?

Yang: Uh, yeah, sure.

Yang (looking at her scroll): Wait, these are my pictures? Who knew I was that good?

Yang: *looks at Jaune*

Yang: Well, you, apparently.

Jaune: *grabs Weiss' hand*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss' hand up to the level of Yang's ass*

Jaune: *pushes Weiss' hand into Yang's ass*

Weiss: *freezes with shock, unwittingly holding her hand against' Yang's ass*

Yang: Okay, one, surprised he had the courage to do that. Two, kind of flattered. Three, not sure why your hand is still there.

Weiss: *quickly withdraws her hand*

Yang: *turns to Weiss*

Yang: Four, did you enjoy yourself?

Yang: Good god, is she gorgeous when she's offended.

Yang: *boops Weiss on the nose*

Jaune: *kisses the side of Weiss' neck*

Jaune (whispering): I love you.

Weiss: *heady breathing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190132182430/pollinated-knight-countervailance-chapter) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *pulls Weiss into the bedroom*

Weiss: This is perhaps more of what I expected.

Jaune: *closes the door*

Weiss: I must confess... I have... never...

Jaune: Neither have I. I was just waiting for the right woman to walk into my life...

Weiss: It seems it was me... I do hope _I_ was the one you were waiting for...

Jaune: I hoped so too...

Jaune: *kisses her*

Jaune: *holds her by her shoulders*

Jaune: *stares into her eyes*

Weiss: *lips quiver*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: This is your last chance.

Weiss: I thank...

Weiss: *breathes*

Weiss: ...your consideration...

Weiss: *breathes*

Weiss: ...but I knew... what I was saying. Your aura touched me, filled me, and with it, your love. I remember overhearing... something from Pyrrha. That you... have a LOT of aura. It seems you have just as much love. Our hearts being connected almost made me weep... If not for other, pressing concerns, I believe it would have... Now, do not question what the world is giving you.

Jaune: I don't care what the world thinks of me, good or bad. What I care about is you.

Jaune: *passionately kisses Weiss*

* * *

Weiss: *snuggles her body up to the sleeping form before her, losing herself in his incredible, muscular chest. How could she have not seen this?

* * *

Jaune started moving slightly, embracing warmly, and soon enough making love wholly.

* * *

Weiss: *murmurs as she snuggles up to Jaune's supine form*

Jaune: *arm slowly moves over Weiss*

* * *

The first blush of dawn started washing through the room. The two slowly roused, but made no move to leave their sweet cocoon.

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: mhm?

Jaune: Go make me coffee.

Weiss: *starts to slip from their bed*

Weiss: *moves to grab her dress*

Jaune: No.

Weiss: *looks at him with a shocked gaze*

Jaune: Wear my shirt, and I suppose panties.

Weiss: *shocked look as she starts to slip on her panties*

Weiss: *shocked look as she moves over to pick up his hoodie and slips it on*

* * *

Weiss: *walked down the stairs, eyes downcast, hoping to not see anyone*

Weiss: *slips across the living room, hoping to not see a soul*

Qrow: Heya, kiddo.

Qrow: *waves at her*

Weiss: *waves at him without looking in his direction*

Yang: *snickers as she nearly runs by*

Yang: Looking good, Ice Queen.

Weiss: *turns around to scoff at Yang*

Weiss: *incensed murmuring, unable to look at Yang*

Weiss: *finally brings her eyes to look a Yang*

Weiss: I am his Snow Angel, not Ice Queen. In true, I hope to dispel the idea of being a Ice Queen, thank you very much.

Yang: Wow. Respect.

Yang: *holds out her fist*

Weiss: *delicately bumps her fist into Yang's*

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: He has sent me to get coffee. Would you care for any?

Yang: Oh, hell yeah. Your coffee is absolutely fantastic. Never thought I would get so used to it. I mean, yes, please.

Blake: *looking in fron the garden*

Yang: *waves at Blake*

Yang: Blake wants some, too.

Weiss: Yes, of course.

Qrow: Wait, is her coffee that good?

Yang: You'll have trouble living without it.

Qrow: . . .

Qrow: That was a good one, I'll give you that, Firecracker.

Yang: Thank you.

Weiss: It was quite the lovely ribbing. If you would excuse me.

* * *

Weiss: *carries a tray into the room with coffee pot and cups*

Jaune (sitting up): What took so long.

Weiss: I do apologize, but it seems everyone else loves my coffee almost as much as you do.

Jaune: I'll give them, that. So, how did it feel?..

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: *eyes wide as it dawns on her*

Weiss: Frightful and enthralling. Your smell accompanied me for my entire journey. It reminded me of my pledge... of your love...

Weiss: *hands Jaune his cup*

Jaune: *takes a deep sip*

Jaune: It's just as wonderful as I remember.

Weiss: Why, thank you.

Weiss: *curtseys in Jaune's hoodies*

Weiss: *picks up her own cup and snuggles up to Jaune on the bed*

Weiss: So, am I every thing you imagined I would be?

Jaune: Better. How about me?

Weiss: I will admit... I have not had the same amount of time as you did to imagine our relationship... I can - say - you are everything I would want in a beau. Back in Atlas, Father would try to force all and sundry of the upper classes upon me... and not a single one of them can hold a candle to you. Not a single of the aspirant huntsmen in Beacon, or Haven. I have met no man like you, and am proud to say you are the one who stole my heart. I just wish I had done it sooner...

Jaune: Shh.

Jaune: *drinks his coffee*

Jaune: Let's not look back.

Weiss: That is one thing I can agree with.

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Jaune: Give me your coffee.

Weiss: *gives him a curious look as she passes him her coffee*

Jaune: So, tell me, how good was Yang's ass?

Weiss: *nearly spits up, immediately thankful that Jaune had taken her potation away*

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Not that I have anything to compare it to... but it is as wonderful as you would expect.

Jaune: Did you enjoy yourself?

Weiss: To be honest, I was too shocked at the moment to properly enjoy the moment...

Jaune: We'll have to fix that...

Weiss: *incensed huffing*

Jaune: *hands Weiss her cup back*

Jaune: *kisses her*

Weiss: *contentedly sips her coffee*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190262943800/pollinated-knight-countervailance-chapter-02) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune and Weiss walk down the stairs.

Yang: So?

Jaune: Don't tell her anything of substance.

Weiss: Not that I would be inclined to.

Weiss: *walks up to Yang seated on the couch*

Weiss: Needless to say, I have never been so fulfilled...

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: I suppose... I deserved that...

Yang: So, you guys serious now, or was it was a one-night-fling?

Weiss: I feel as if the world would end should we be parted.

Yang: He's that good, huh?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: But then again, you've never felt his semblance...

Yang: So... what's that like?..

Weiss: Like having his love envelope you... It seems he has enough love for all and sundry...

Yang: Even me?

Weiss: Of course you.

Yang: Even... Ruby?

Yang: *points at Ruby*

Weiss: Of course.

Yang: What about Blake?

Jaune: For the record.

Jaune (pointing at Weiss): Snow Angel.

Jaune (pointing at Yang): Babe.

Jaune (pointing at Ruby): Cutie.

Jaune (pointing at Blake): Adorable.

Nora: *stands in front of him*

Nora: What about me?

Jaune: *points over top of her head*

Nora: Hey!

Nora: *jumps up*

Jaune: *points his pointing arm to miss her*

Nora: HEY!

Jaune: *taps her on the nose*

Jaune: Boop.

Nora: *stares at him*

Jaune: You're like an unstoppable force put into a fun-sized packed. Like a tiny goliath.

Nora: I'm not sure what I was hoping for, but that does sound pretty awesome.

Jaune: *quickly pulls Nora in for a hug*

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: There's no way I could have done any of this without you.

Nora: Aww...

Jaune: *let's her go*

Jaune: I probably would have died in the Emerald forest.

Yang: To be fair, I think a lot of us would have...

Nora: *taps Jaune with her fist*

Nora: Oh, you.

Yang: Okay... what about Ren?

Jaune: He's like a brother to me. In fact, I'd probably trade at least 3 of my sisters for him.

Ren: Thank you... I think... I would hate to come between you and your sisters...

Jaune: No, no. I would rather you came between me and my sisters...

Yang: Chill, he means it like a compliment.

Weiss: I certainly have at least one family member I would rather never see again...

Ruby: What about Uncle Qrow?

Jaune: What about him?

Ruby: Do you love him?

Jaune: Like a sketchy uncle.

Qrow: *approving hmpf*

Jaune: You okay with that, Uncle Qrow?

Qrow: Wait, what?

Nora: I've always wanted an Uncle like you.

Qrow: What, really?

Nora: I've always wanted a family... okay, that got dark really quickly...

Jaune: *pulls Nora in for a hug*

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: I know... most of your life was just you and Ren... but you've got us now...

Nora: This _is_ a very dad-like hug. Weiss is the mom.

Weiss: *looks around nervously, unsure if she should be offended*

Nora: Qrow's the uncle. Ruby is the baby.

Ruby: *offended*

Ruby: *gestures to Oscar*

Nora: *giggles*

Nora: Oscar is the one who stays quietly to himself. Ruby is the baby who keeps trying to poke her fingers into the lightning dust.

Yang: Can confirm, that actually happened.

Ruby: YANG!

Nora: Blake is the one who never talks at family dinners, but is still happy to be there.

Blake: I am?

Jaune: Life is not the same without Blake quietly reading a book.

Yang: Nora?

Nora: Yang?

Yang: Who's Ren?

Nora: *looks about nervously*

Ren: *hugs her from behind*

Jaune: Okay.

Jaune (raising his hand): Dad.

Jaune (pats Weiss on her head): Mom.

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Jaune (points at Qrow): Uncle.

Qrow: *shrugs*

Jaune (gestures to Yang): Big sis.

Yang: *cracks her knuckles*

Yang: Just tell me if anyone picks on you.

Jaune (points at Ruby): Little sis.

Ruby: I will grow... eventually...

Jaune (points at Blake): Quiet middle sis.

Blake: *quietly nods*

Jaune (boops Nora): Loud middle sis.

Nora: *snickers*

Jaune (points at Ren): Son-in-law.

Ren: That is oddly apropros.

Jaune: And just so you know, Nora, you have my blessing.

Nora: *full-face flush*

Jaune (points at Oscar): Youngest. Lucky for him, he only has four sisters... Seven is like, WAY too many.

Yang: Hey, dad?

Jaune: Yes, my dear.

Yang: How does dad feel about railing his daughters?

Jaune: *full face blush and looks away*

Weiss: YANG!

Yang: What?, legit question. Because if we're going to be a family, I kind of want to know which one we are.

Weiss: *deep inhale*

Weiss: *deep exhale*

Weiss: Please, just tell me, are you being serious at all, here?

Yang: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: Because if you are, he has quite the wandering eye, if you catch my drift.

Yang: *looks up*

Yang: Wait, what?

Weiss: He did call you a babe, did he not?

Yang: Yeah...

Ruby: I'm really not sure where this conversation is going.

Blake: I'm just enjoying the ride.

Ruby: Maybe we should change the subject...

Yang: We might have pushed it a little too far, li'l sis.

Ruby: I'm not that little.

Jaune: Exactly. I didn't call you little, I called you cute.

Ruby: Kittens are cute!

Nora: Come on. Keep up. He called Blake adorable.

Blake: *blushes and folds her ears against her head*

Oscar: Is it always like this?

Qrow: *sneers*

Qrow: They've always been full of energy. There's a reason I call Yang Firecracker. And word to the wise, nephew, their plans might not SEEM like they make sense, and to be honest, they don't, but they do tend to work.

Oscar: *nods*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues tumblog.](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190395811660/pollinated-knight-countervailance-chapter-03)


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss snuggled up to Jaune in.

Weiss: *uncertain murmurs*

Jaune: Hmm?

Weiss: It is... nothing...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: It doesn't sound like nothing.

Weiss: I am just fretting... I did not wish to disturb you.

Jaune (annoyed): Speak.

Weiss: It's just... I'm afraid... I might lose my precious perch...

Jaune: And what makes you think that?

Weiss: *whines*

Weiss: It just... seems... that others might wish for that perch as well...

Jaune: You are my Snow Angel. Did you really think someone would take that away from you?

Weiss: *pouts*

Weiss: You did admit... that the others... Not that I am opposed to sharing you... but I have grown to adore how your tenderness is directed to me.

Jaune: *nuzzles Weiss*

Jaune: You are contradicting yourself.

Weiss: As the lady you always treat me as, I reserve my right to be somewhat contradictory.

Jaune: If that's how you feel, maybe we need something in the middle.

Weiss: Middle?

Jaune: Something that pledges me to you, and you to doing as I say.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: As what, your pet?

Jaune: *rocks his head back and forth*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: And I would what, be at your beck and call... help you to seduce my teammakes into your tangled web?

Weiss: *squirms*

Weiss: It seems my body has decided for me...

Jaune: *kisses Weiss*

Weiss: And would you make me wear a collar?

Jaune: mm.

Weiss: Hm?

Jaune: I can hear the eagerness in your voice.

Weiss: mmm.

Jaune: With the collar, you will be mine, to do with as I please, until the end of our days.

Weiss: mmm.

Weiss: hm. There is... one thing... we have no... one place you have not been...

Jaune: Then I'll claim you fully before I collar you.

Weiss: *shudders*

Weiss: *rubs her bottom*

Weiss: Just do be gentle?

* * *

Weiss: *laid face down on the bed, her nude bottom on display*

Weiss: I am unsure of how I feel about this. I am not sure what I was expecting... but it did not happen. Is it wrong that I almost enjoyed myself?

Jaune: This is my first time going in the backdoor, so I really don't know what to say.

Weiss: Just, for the record, if it was not you, I would have adamantly refused.

Jaune: *rubs her butt*

Jaune: I know.

Jaune: *kisses Weiss' buttcheek before giving it a quick slap*

Jaune: With this, you proved that you are 100% worthy of being my pet.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: Oddly touching.

Jaune: *rubs Weiss' butt*

Weiss: Just avoid... you know what to avoid...

Jaune: *kisses her other buttcheek*

* * *

Jaune: *carries Weiss down the stairs like a princess*

Jaune: *sits down on the couch, still holding Weiss in his arms*

Blake: *questioning look*

Weiss: I assure you there is a perfectly good reason for this.

Yang: I know that look.

Weiss: I'm not sure _what_ you are talking about.

Yang: *sits down on the couch beside them*

Yang (whispering): Someone just took it up for the butt...

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang (whispering): ...for the first time...

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Jaune: *grabs the back of Yang's head, stopping her from pulling her head away*

Yang: Something you want to say?..

Jaune (whispering): If there a reason you felt the need to say that?..

Weiss: *pets Yang's head*

Yang: So... how long are we going to?..

Jaune: Until I decide what to do with you...

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss (under hear breath): Perhaps revenge.

Weiss and Yang: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: *wicked smile*

Jaune (whispering): Revenge will be sweet. Yang, give us a chance to relax, then head upstairs in say, a half hour?

Jaune: *let's go of Yang's head*

Yang: *swallows hard*

* * *

Jaune and Weiss: *walk into their room, only to find a nude Yang laying on their bed*

Jaune: *closes the door*

Jaune: Pet, nude, sitting up on the headboard.

Weiss: *rushes to disrobe*

Jaune: *quickly disrobes*

Jaune: Both of you, play with yourself, and or each other. If either of you stop, I will slap your ass.

Weiss and Yang: *start masturbating*

Jaune: *starts to slowly stroke his cock*

Jaune: Kiss.

Weiss: Who?

Yang: *passionately kisses Weiss*

Jaune: *walks over to the dresser to pick up the lube they had used before*

Jaune: *walks over to the bed, and while watching them, applies a bit to his cock*

Jaune: You girls look gorgeous together.

Weiss and Yang: *pause as they blush and nervously look away*

Jaune: I didn't say stop.

Weiss: *resumes her passionate kissing of Yang*

Jaune: *pauses as he enjoys the show*

Jaune: Alright, Yang, get your ass back here.

Yang: *scrambles across the bed, sticking her ass just off the edge of the bed*

Jaune: I want you girls looking each other in the eyes while I do this.

Yang: *heady breathing*

Weiss: *panting*

* * *

Weiss: *kneeling on the ground*

Jaune: *standing in front of her holding a collar*

Jaune: You understand what this means?

Weiss: *swallows*

Jaune: This means you are mine, to do with as a I please, but also means you are mine, never having to worry about me letting you go.

Weiss: *nervously nods*

Jaune: You have to say it.

Weiss: I... want to be your pet. Use me as you wish, just use me...

Jaune: *affixes the collar around her neck*

Jaune: *kisses her on her forehead*


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss: *prepares coffee in the kitchen*

Yang: *walks up beside her*

Weiss: I can see your smirk from here.

Yang: Nice necklace.

Weiss: *turned towards Yang and showed off her collar*

Weiss: Before we get into infantile blather, I will tell you that it means the world to me, and likely nothing else.

Yang: hm. How does it feel to know that he will always be there for you?

Weiss: Absolutely incredible.

Yang: *gets a dreamy look on her face*

Weiss: You could not possibly be jealous?

Yang: I'm just thinking... what it would have been like... if I had Jaune... back in Beacon...

Yang: *uses her left hand to grab where the robotic one attached to her right*

Weiss: *looks Yang in the eyes with a fierce gaze*

Weiss: You want to find solace in his strength?

Yang: *shrugs her shoulders and shyly nods*

Weiss: *turns around and gently takes hold of Yang's hands*

Weiss: I must say, my life is now complete because I found it.

Weiss: *pensively looks in Yang's eyes*

Weiss: If I were to be magnanimous here... would you be prepared for such arrangements?

Yang: I... What are you asking?!

Weiss: *holds a finger up to her lips*

Weiss: I have made my pledge to him, would you wish to do so with me?

Yang: What the hell are you asking?

Weiss: You know very well what I am asking. I know how much he means to me, and it seems he means just as much to you. Doest he?

Yang: Why do you have to ask something so hard hitting in such an old-timey way?

Weiss: Because it adds magnitude to my question. Tell me, dear, did his... up your bottom... make you feel complete.

Yang: *shyly looks away*

Weiss: *gently grabs her face and slowly turns her until the faces were looking at each other*

Yang: *raises her downcast eyes to look Weiss in hers*

Weiss: You must - tell me - the truth...

Yang (whispering): If you want the truth?..

Yang: *gulps*

Yang (whispering): It... wasn't just that...

Weiss: Then what was it?

Yang (whispering): It was also... kissing... you...

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: Do you really have no idea how gorgeous you are?

Weiss: While I do take care of myself, and do my best to ensure I am of the finest quality, if I was truly that gorgeous, I think someone other than my beau might have tried to court me.

Weiss: *nods her head for emphasis*

Yang: Like Neptune?

Weiss: *distaneful scoffs*

Weiss: He did abandon me once he had finally succeeded.

Weiss: *nods her head for emphasis*

Yang: I can assure you, when you enter a room, ever man in the room, and many of the girls, have their eyes fixed on you.

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: I will thank you for the compliment.

Yang: It wasn't just a compliment. It was the gods' honest truth. Jaune... let's me... let go...

Weiss: And I?

Yang: Give me someone to spend it with. He's like the building... no... castle... you are the princess in the castle...

Weiss: *curious gaze*

Weiss: Your reasoning is good enough to make my heart agree. Curious. So, your answer is yes?

Yang: Good god, yes!

Weiss: I thought we were trying to keep this under our hats... so to speak... as neither of us wear hats...

Yang: *pulls Weiss in for a hug*

Weiss: Well...

Weiss: *contented huff*

Weiss: As wonderful as this is, for the time being I am honour bound to preparing coffee. You will have to contain yourself until we can be more discrete about this.

* * *

Weiss and Yang: *share knowing glances as RWBY, JNR, and Qrow enjoy coffee, (Ruby and Oscar enjoying Weiss' cookies)*

* * *

Jaune: *helps Weiss carry the dishes to the kitchen*

Yang: *picks up dishes and walks with them*

Jaune: Thank you, Yang.

Weiss: I'm afraid she has ulterior motives... which will... have to wait... until... perhaps... we go for a walk to enjoy Mistrals' air...

Yang: *wicked smile*

* * *

Weiss and Jaune: *walk beside each other*

Yang: *energetically moves around, trailing behind them*

Weiss: *breathes in deep*

Weiss: It seems, sir, that you have enamoured another minx with your magnificent allure.

Jaune: I was wondering if that was what this was about...

Jaune: *breathes in deep*

Jaune: Really don't know what to say to that.

Yang: *hugs Jaune from behind*

Yang: *nibbles his ear*

Jaune: Would my pets get along?

Yang (whispering): Your pets would not be complete without each other.

Jaune: Hmm... wonderful... I do love both of you girls...

Weiss: How can you love both of us so easily?

Jaune: I love all of RWBY... and Ren and Nora...

Weiss: Wait, all of RWBY?

Yang (sensuously): You... love?.. my sister?..

Jaune: And Blake. It was so hard seeing you apart. You all were so hurt by it...

Yang (sensuously): You want to be our big, strong, shining knight?

Jaune: Not that I think I'm worthy of this.

Yang: Shit, I think he's serious.

Jaune: You girls are too good to not be serious about...

Weiss: That does make me feel especially meek...

Jaune: *steps forward out of Yang's arms and gently takes Weiss' hands, looking her in her eyes*

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: *gets lost in Jaune's eyes*

Jaune: *turns around, gently grabs Yang's hands and looks her in the eyes*

Yang: *gets lost in Jaune's eyes*

Jaune: You do know what the collar means, don't you?

Yang: That I'll always be your pet. That you'll always take care of me.

Jaune: You did get a preview of how I'll be treating my pets...

Yang: That's half the reason I want to be here.

Weiss: The other half being his shining presence. But, now we know how he feels about us... all... does that not give you pause?..

Yang: How about you, Ice Queen?

Weiss: It wracks my nerves with excitement...

Yang: Sends a shiver up my spine...

Jaune: I'm not sure exactly what you girls are implying...

Yang: You know what we are saying.

Weiss: And we will do our best to aid you.

Jaune: You girls can't be serious.

Yang: Serious enough to put a collar around our necks.

* * *

Jaune stood over Weiss and Yang, as they kneeled in the bedroom, holding a collar in his hand. This one was yellow and amber, compared to Weiss' white and light blue.

Jaune: This is your chance.

Weiss: He has to give you one last chance to recant.

Yang: Did you think I would take it?

Jaune: I had to give you the one last chance to prove you want it.

Yang: *licks her lips*

Jaune: Say the phrase.

Yang: I want to be your pet. Use me as you wish, just use me.

Jaune: *affixes Yang's collar*

* * *

Jaune, Weiss, and Yang walked down the stairs.

Nora: *holds her hand out to Qrow*

Qrow: *hands Nora a lien card*

Nora: Leader is wicked cool.

Blake: I am stunned.

Yang: *flashes Blake a wicked smirk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190653018690/pollinated-knight-countervailance-chapter-05) tumblog.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang sat beside Blake on the couch.

Blake: *puts a bookmark in her book*

Blake: *looks up at Yang*

Blake: So, is smiling your default nowadays?

Yang: *smile widens*

Yang: I've seen you watching us.

Blake: *eyes widen*

Blake: It's hard not to. I have... quite literally... never seen anything like it... except maybe...

Yang: *leans into Blake*

Yang: You're my partner. You know you can talk to me about that.

Blake: And what about your master?

Yang: It's not like he wants us to pull away from our friends, or anything. Hey?

Blake: *looks Yang in the eyes*

Yang: I'm still the same Yang I was before you left.

Blake: *looks at Yang's arm*

Yang: *covers where her robotic arm attaches*

Yang: Okay... maybe missing a few pieces... but hey, Ladykiller thinks it's awesome, so it can't be that bad.

Blake *rolls her eyes*

Blake: That does sound like something he would say.

Yang: The point is, I'm still your partner.

Blake: That... uh... necklace... um...

Yang: I still want to be your friend... HE still wants me to be your friend...

Blake: And what if... I...

Yang: *looks her in the eyes with earnest anticipation*

Blake (barely voiced): What if I... need you... when he...

Yang: I'll tell him you need me...

Yang: *reaches out her hand*

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: *stares at the hand*

Blake: *reluctantly reaches out to take it*

Yang: He cares about you... almost as much as I do...

Blake: I find that hard to believe... He barely knows me.

Yang: He smiles when he sees you.

Blake: He does not... does he?..

Yang: *nods*

Yang: Do you know how much it hurt him to see us apart?

Blake: . . .

Blake (barely voiced): No...

Yang: It turns out he never had any friends before coming to Beacon. He was always the odd one out...

Blake: *questioning look*

Yang: We... were his first friends...

Blake: *eyes wide with shock*

Yang: And...

Yang: *clutches where her robotic arm joins*

Yang: we were hurting...

Blake: Why... didn't he say anything?..

Yang: I don't know... maybe... he was afraid that we weren't really his friends...

Blake (mumbling): I didn't know he thought of us as his friends...

Yang: You sound touched...

Blake: Why is that surprising?

Yang: Were you... hoping... we were friends?..

Blake: I don't know what gave you that idea...

Yang: *hugs Blake*

Blake: I... okay... yeah... JNPR is cool... They were always there for us...

Yang: You forget... I'm your partner...

Blake: And just what does that mean?

Yang: You might like to pretend like you don't get attached...

Blake: *ears nervously twitch*

Yang (whispering): But you do. You think I don't see you smiling when you think no one is looking...

Blake (quietly): You think I hide my smiles...

Yang (whispering): Yes...

Blake: *quietly nods*

Yang: *kisses Blake on her cheek*

Yang (whispering): Jaune loves you, too...

Blake: *contented murmurs*

Blake: *eyes open wide with shock*

* * *

Weiss: *hugs Ruby from behind*

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Hello?

Weiss: Hello.

Ruby: Not that I'm complaining, but?..

Weiss: If you are not complaining, then mayhap let us enjoy this.

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: You're surprisingly warm.

Weiss: Yes-yes, I know I have been quite the ice princess... let's just say a certain gentlemen has recently opened my heart to affection.

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the back of her neck*

Ruby: *contented groan*

Ruby: Okay, now I'm a little worried.

Weiss: Do you truly have no idea how fond I am of you?.. No, I suppose you do not.

Weiss: *let's Ruby go, and turns her around to look her in the eyes*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: You are perhaps the first wholly good thing to happen in my life. Do not underestimate your importance to me.

Ruby: Well... that might have changed.. because... you know...

Weiss: I know, but it has not...

Weiss: *reaches forward to grab Ruby's hands and hold them in her own*

Weiss: It has simply made me brave enough to say the things I want to say... And one of those things is how I have noticed your affections.

Ruby: You... mean so much to me... I... had so much trouble without you... if I didn't have Jaune...

Weiss: That's what I want to talk to you about...

Ruby: *lips quiver; nervously looks away*

Weiss: I know of your affection for him. In truth, I have known for quite some time...

Ruby: Since he first helped me when I!..

Weiss (bright smile): When you exploded.

Ruby: I did apologize!

Weiss: *closes her eyes for a moment*

Weiss: You do realize I was more concerned about your safety, do you not?

Ruby: Looking back on it, that makes much more sense!

Weiss: I was... at the time... less free with my affections... And I do apologize for my overbearing nature.

Ruby: No!

Weiss: No?

Ruby: Your... Weissiness helped us... quite a bit...

Weiss: Weissiness?..

Ruby: Well... you are... fussy...

Weiss: I am...

Ruby: And nagging...

Weiss: *head looks down*

Ruby: But you do it to help us.

Weiss: *looks back up*

Weiss: *sniffs*

Weiss: I do...

Ruby: *pulls Weiss in for a hug*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby*

Ruby: *let's go, but doesn't move away*

Weiss: *takes a step back*

Ruby: *brings her hand up to her lips, looking at Weiss questioningly*

Weiss: *bright smile*

Ruby: But... but... but...

Weiss: Whatever could I mean?..

Ruby: *gasp*

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: You couldn't?..

Weiss: I could.

Ruby: But... you...

Weiss: Finallly feel like I am free... to be free... with my feelings...

Ruby: But Jaune?..

Weiss: Cares for you, as well, as I do...

Ruby: But... but... what... what about Blake?

Weiss: Yang is working on her as we speak.

Ruby: But... but...

Weiss: *grabs Ruby's hands, looking her in her eyes*

Weiss: I have affection for you, Jaune has affection for you, and you have affection for us as well...

Ruby: But...

Weiss: We will accept no buts... okay, yes... I mean... he did... perhaps not the best time to bring it up... We adore...

Ruby: *breathes deep*

Ruby: What... are... you... asking me?..

Weiss: Nothing much...

Weiss: *plays with her collar*

Weiss: Just to join in with our affections.

Ruby: I can't believe you would ask me this...

Weiss: I cannot believe it either. But I never imagined this, as well.

Weiss: *gently nudges her collar*

Ruby: I can't believe you would...

Weiss: *steps towards her until her face was mere inches from Ruby's*

Weiss: *looks Ruby deep in her eyes*

Weiss: *gives Ruby a quick peck on her lips*

Weiss: *steps back*

Weiss: And there are far more where that came from.

Ruby: *brings her hand up to her lips*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190782215990/pollinated-knight-countervailance-chapter-06) tumblog.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaune walked into the bedroom, seeing Yang and Blake seated on the end of the bed.

Jaune: *augustly walks up to the bed*

Yang: *wraps her arm around a nervous Blake*

Jaune: *reaches out, grabbing Blake's ear between his right thumb and index finger*

Jaune: *begins to gently stroke Blake's ear*

Blake: *begins to loosen up*

Yang: We all know why you are here.

Blake (nervously): I know...

Yang: Shh. Just relax. Lose yourself in the moment.

Blake: *quiet purrs*

Yang: That's it.

Jaune: *let's go of Blake's ear*

Jaune: *grabs Yang's face and kisses her passionately*

Jaune: *looks Blake in the eyes*

Blake: *looks at him expectantly*

Jaune: *moves his hand to her ear without touching it*

Jaune: *gives Blake a questioning look*

Blake: *hands grabs Jaune's and pulls it to her ear*

Jaune: *resumes the ear rub*

Blake: *purrs*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the forehead*

Jaune: *presses his forehead against hers*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the lips*

Jaune: I knew you had feelings for us.

Blake: I... admit it... life is not the same without RWBY... and I am not the same without you...

Blake: *groans*

Blake: It's not the same without Ren and Nora either... and...

Jaune: You don't know how I worried when you were all separated.

Yang: But we're not, Ladykiller. We're all here, just for you.

Jaune: *grabs the back of Yang's head and kisses her*

Jaune: *grabs the back of Blake's head and kisses her*

Jaune: *leans into Blake, causing her to lean back until she was laying on the bed*

* * *

Jaune: *snuggles his arms around the nude Blake*

Jaune: Wake up.

Yang: *nude, cuddles up to Jaune from behind*

Yang: You really did a number on her.

Jaune: Give her a light slap.

Yang: *lightly slaps Blake*

Blake: *groans and opens her eyes*

Blake: Is there a reason you just did that?

Yang: Master wants to speak to you.

Blake: *blinks her eyes and looks around*

Blake: You can't leave me to enjoy this?..

Jaune: I need to know what this is.

Blake: *eyes narrow as she focuses on him*

Jaune: I have enough pets as it is. Do you want to become one of them?

Blake: Then can I just cuddle up and enjoy myself?

Jaune: Of course.

* * *

Blake opens her eyes, finding her face on something great and warm. By the scent it was Jaune and by his rhythmic breathing he was asleep. She focused on the body she was seeing on Jaune's other side, and it was Yang, nude as well. All three were under a blanket and sheet on a bed.

Blake (internally): I can't believe what I just did... but the memories are so vivid... it happened... my voice... echoed... Yang devoured my body... I devoured hers...

Blake: *eyes open wide with shock*

Blake (internally): I promised to become one of his pets!

Blake: *ears flatten on her head*

Blake (internally): And... don't... regret it...

Jaune: *arms pulls her tight*

Blake: *moans*

* * *

Blake: *tries to silently walk across the room*

Jaune: Hold.

Blake: *nervously pauses*

Jaune: Where are you going?

Blake: *nervously looks back at him*

Jaune: Why are you going?

Blake: *fearfully looks at him*

Jaune: Are you going to rethink what we did.

Blake: *nervously shakes her head*

Jaune: Good.

Jaune: *steps out of bed naked and stretches*

Jaune: Kneel.

Blake: *nervously kneels on the ground*

Jaune: *walks up to the dresser, pulling something out of a drawer; as he brings it over, Blake recognizes it as a collar*

Blake: When did you?..

Jaune: At the same time.

Blake: *questioning look*

Jaune: *walks up to her*

Jaune: I had a hunch. But, if you have any second thoughts, now's the time...

Yang: *slips out of bed naked*

Yang: You won't have another.

Blake: I don't want another. I want to be held, I want to be pet, I want to sleep on your warm bodies...

Yang: And what are you willing to give up in return.

Blake: If you... go slow?..

Blake: *gulps*

Blake: I will give you everything.

Jaune: Now that you are all back together, I hardly would want to hurt you. I want us to be a whole, loving family.

Yang: He means that literally.

Jaune: So, Yang told you what to say?..

Blake: I want to be your pet. Use me as you wish, just use me.

Jaune: *affixes the collar around Blake's neck*

Jaune: *pets Blake on the head*

Jaune: Now, for the first thing I will order you to do.

Blake: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: *points at Yang then points at the bed*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the forehead*

Jaune: I have the fourth to go claim.

* * *

Jaune walked into the room, seeing Ruby and Weiss masturbating each other.

Jaune: *closes the door and walked towards them*

Jaune: Report.

Weiss: Edging for one hour, Sir.

Jaune: And you haven't let her cum?

Weiss: The naughty girl tried a few times, I but I was able to stop her.

Jaune: Ruby, how are you feeling?

Ruby: *heady groaning*

Weiss: Please take pity on her, Sir.

Jaune: *grabs Ruby's head*

Jaune: Look at me.

Ruby: *eyes flitter open but have trouble focusing*

Jaune: Over here. Listen to my voice. Weiss?

Weiss: *stops*

Ruby: NOOOOOO!

Jaune: Focus on me. I need you to answer my question.

Ruby: *pittiful groaning*

Jaune: Do you want to be my pet?

Ruby: *affirmative groans*

Jaune: Say - it.

Ruby: *excited groans*

Ruby: But...

Jauen: Say it!

Ruby: I want... to be yours... Sir... pl... ease... take me.

Jaune: Granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190904175110/pollinated-knight-countervailance-chapter-07) tumblog.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune walked down the stairs, followed by his collared pets.

Qrow: So, now that this... has run it's course, someone want to tell me what's going on?

Jaune: Weiss.

Weiss: Jaune filled us with his love.

Yang: *snickering*

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Blake: *hides behind Jaune*

Weiss: I did actually mean his love... along with... the other thing...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Now we are fully prepared to accept Jaune's love at any time.

Yang: *keels over with laughter*

Weiss: Despite Yang's laughter, I was referring to overt signs of affection.

Yang: *snickering*

Blake: He is an INCREDIBLE cuddler.

Yang: It looked like you were doing all the work.

Blake: Cuddling is hardly work.

Qrow: Ruby?

Ruby: I'm going to need a bit... to recover... I've had... quite... the... ... day...

Nora: You're just upset about all the lien you lost...

Qrow: My drinking money...

Ren: Whyever did you keep betting?

Qrow: Because, I mean, ALL FOUR!

Qrow: *gestures to Jaune and his girls*

Qrow: *grumbles*

Nora: There's a reason we don't bet against our leader.

Ren: We always had faith in him.

Qrow: I mean, but...

Qrow: *gestures to Jaune and his girls*

Weiss: I will thank you to respect our lifestyle choices.

Qrow: That's not the problem, here.

Weiss: Then, if I might ask, what is?

Qrow: Pay attention, my drinking money.

Yang: Uncle Qrow, what did you always tell us about betting?

Qrow: *sighs*

Qrow: Don't bet what you can't afford to lose... Yeah... yeah... alright, but tell me, what happens now?

Weiss: Other than the obvious, I don't see how anything else would change. We were all dedicated to this cause before... recent events... and I don't see why this would change, now.

Qrow: . . .

Qrow: Okay, then what do we tell Oscar?

Oscar (Ozpin): We tell him that they are fully adult enough to make such decisions, and our opinions on the matter do not.

Ruby: That does sound like something Ozpin would say.

Oscar (Ozpin): That said, I will remind you girls on the importance of responsibility in such regard.

Jaune: I will take responsibility for them.

Oscar (Ozpin): I never doubted you would, but... nevermind... it is your choice to make.

Oscar: So...

Jaune: Me and RWBY are in a relationship together.

Qrow: Don't ask questions, kid, you might not want the answers, but they are all lovie-dovie with group hugs and whatnot. But Blondie, Tai had trouble with two.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: Thank you for not comparing us to that... woman...

Yang: My mother?

Jaune: *pulls Yang in for a hug*

Jaune (whispering): We know you're not going to just run away.

Yang (whispering): How can you be so sure?

Jaune (whispering): Because you're not your mother. I didn't collar her, I collared you. You fought your own depression and then chased your sister across two continents... You made your choice.

Yang (whispering): Just promise me that if I do run, you will chase me?

Jaune (whispering): Even if I have to track down your mother to find you.

Yang: *pulls back*

Yang: You wouldn't?!

Jaune: I would. I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/610988526495039488/pollinated-knight-countervaillance-chapter-08) tumblog.


End file.
